the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Weed game
context? nah drug warning i guess kyochisa, very lightly implied one sided juzosuke (callout post for kyosuke munakata: is a fucking stoner) weed game 4:27PM Kyosuke: At it's core, it's merely a weed game. I'm only sticking around to see how it develops. Chisa: wEED GAME Kyosuke: ...That was a typo. I apologize. Chisa: wait wait that was a typo??? Chisa: I TOOK THAT AT FACE VALUE RIP Kyosuke: No, it was just a typo, I promise. Chisa: (─▽─) WEED GAME WEED GAME Kyosuke: ...I'd play a weed game. Chisa: FUCKING STONER Kyosuke: Chisa. Chisa: CALLOUT POST FOR KYOSUKE: ADMITTED TO BEING A FUCKING STONER Kyosuke: CHISA. Chisa: YOU JUST ADMITTED TO WANTING TO PLAY A WEED GAME. Kyosuke: I never said I wanted to, merely that I would. Chisa: WHERE IS THE DIFFERENCE Chisa: ur a stoner kyosuke Kyosuke: This is slander. Chisa: YOU CALLED IT A WEED GAME!!!!!!! 5:07PM Tengan: Munakata, while I normally do not question the recreational lives of those below me... Tengan: I've received word that you are smoking marijuana, and that is not appropriate in a work environment. Kyosuke: Sir, it was a typo, nothing more. What Yukizome has said is just her being... Yukizome. Kyosuke: ...Not to mention, you let Kizakura drink on the job. Tengan: Blasphemy. 5:22PM Kimura: sorry to bother you munakata-san... but i was told that you have taken up smoking marijuana... Kimura: i understand that it is hard to give up... i can perhaps offer you a pharmaceutical drug that can help you end your addiction... if you'd like... Kyosuke: Kimura. I am not smoking weed. I would appreciate if you fact checked before approaching me. Kimura: sorry sir... your wife told me so i assumed it was the truth... Kyosuke: Nevermind, just don't repeat this rumour. 5:35PM Kizakura: u get after me for drinking????? Kyosuke: I AM NOT SMOKING WEED. Kizakura: lololol its ok to admit it Kizakura: i didn't want to admit that i had an alcohol addiction u know Kizakura: but it was the first step to recovery!!! now i'm clean as a whistle!! Kyosuke: Kyosuke: I found you hung over and vomiting in the men's bathroom this morning. Kizakura: blocked. 5:49PM Sakakura: Uh, hey, Munakata. Sakakura: I heard that you've taken up pot. Sakakura: Nothing wrong with that! I'm here to support you, that's what friends do. Kyosuke: Yukizome is making up the story. I made a typo, and she is exploiting it. Sakakura: I knew that. Sorry, just wanted to make a joke. Guess it wasn't funny, huh? Kyosuke: It's fine. I'm going to talk to her about this. 6:01PM Kyosuke: Chisa, we need to talk Kyosuke: Everyone thinks that I'm smoking weed. Chisa: shit Chisa: ;-; please don't hate me Kyosuke: I could never hate you. I'd just like to ask that you stop throwing that rumour around, okay? Chisa: ok!! \(.o.)/ i'll send out a group text rn !!! Kyosuke: Thank you. Chisa: c: ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Kyosuke: ♥ bonus Sakakura: I may have just ordered five self help books for drug addiction off eBay. Sakakura: How do I stop them from arriving. Sakakura: Please, I legitimately thought that Munakata was doing weed. Sakakura: If he gets five self help books addressed to him, he's going to lose it. Kizakura: lolololol ur fucked Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Kyochisa Category:Crack Fics Category:Finished Stories